


The WinterIronWidow Family Therapy

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dealing With Trauma, Enby Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morgan Stark is adorable, Multi, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov gets a hug, Not exactly Cap Friendly., Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Therapy everyone, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Peter Parker, because apparently it's that mood, come get ya'lls therapy, fight me, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Natasha can't sleep because of nightmares. Tony works to keep his away. Bucky begs for no nightmares, and almost calls out the Soldier, and Peter's just staying up late texting memes to MJ. Morgan wakes up when she hears her Mama moving about in the kitchen.
Relationships: Implied Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	The WinterIronWidow Family Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is me dealing with a lot. Problems, right? Anyway, enjoy this softhearted fluff.  
> Also, despite me being trans, I am MtF, so I tried to write from the perspective of a friend of mine, who is FtM. From his experiences, it should be right.

Natasha clutters about in the cabin that night, cleaning up after the night they'd had.

_'I'm so lucky to have them.'_

Her boys, and her kids. She cherished them dearly. On some days, she didn't feel she deserved them, didn't think she'd ever get to this point in time. The Red Room had thoroughly screwed her up. The feeling of the weakened Super-Soldier Serum running through her body when she'd first been injected was agony. She remembered thrashing about in the bed, her veins feeling like they were scorching. The dead looks on the girls' faces who hadn't survived would haunt her forever, the way Yelena had looked, sickly and weak as they struggled through the next day, their muscles trembling as the Solider battered and bruised them.

The constant sexual torture they'd undergone, preparing them for their seductions. The training to use firearms as the recoils shattered their shoulder-blades, the bruises on their stomachs. The scarring from the knives, the many girls they'd killed there alone.

She'd underestimated the pure amount of red in her ledger, but she felt as if slowly, bit by bit, it was being scrubbed away.  
  


* * *

  
Tony disregards the bags under his eyes as he kneels under his suit, adjusting the piston pressure in the legs. He needs to work out the psi in the reactions, hopefully making a faster cover time. He's tempted to call out to JARVIS or FRIDAY, but figures he's not ready for their concern. He doesn't deserve it.

Some nights, he's back in Afghanistan. That poor boy in the Army, naive and ready to see the world, only there to pay off his college loans. Tucker Jackson, he'd learned, the kid's name was. He was 19, wanted to become a vet when he got out of service. And he'd died for Tony. He died for nothing. He had to be held accountable for that. Rogers could go suck a dick, for all he was concerned.

_'You only fight for yourself, my ass. The only thing I've fought for for the past thirteen years was the world.'_ Tony thinks bitterly, rubbing his eyes. "Boss, you've been up for thirty six hours. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" FRIDAy asks in concern. Tony huffs, leaning back. "I'm fine, baby girl, I could probably go another sixteen hours before blackout." He waves her off. His arms are coated with grim all the way up to the tank top he wears.

He remembers the pain of the hole in his chest, the waterboarding they put him through, the agony as he dealt with the hole inhis flesh, miniaturising the arc reactor into him. The palladium poisoning. He'd apologised to Nat frequently, for the stress he'd put her and Peter through. God, Peter had almost died thanks to Hammer's absurdly stupid alliance with Vanko. How fucking stupid was he to not know that coding had different languages. _'Try Russian my ass, that's not how programming works dumbass.'_ Tony thought, throwing his wrench across the lab, landing on a worktop.

They'd lost against Thanos. Then, five weeks later, they'd won. No thanks to Rogers of course. After re-aging, the TVA caught up with him. Oh yeah, the TVA was a surprise. Basically the Time Police in a nutshell. Rogers completely doomed several timelines by killing his alternate self, so they reset him. Now, he was still as much of a stubborn asshole, but he was more bitter and unused than anything. At least that was a small victory.

"Fuck it. FRI, baby, close up shop!"

* * *

James shifted, turning about in bed. He was sweating, clutching the stump of his arm. He couldn't get to sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw what Hydra did to him. Then he saw Steve coming to get him. He'd endangered everyone by doing that. Sure, he'd saved hundreds of men, but he could've been killed and what good would that have done? Then, the fall.

He didn't think anything could've been more painful than that fall. He was wrong. So wrong. The electroshocks, the people, he remembered it all. Whitehall. Pierce. Bakshi. Rumlow. Ward. The twins. Maximoffs.   
The Chair was his curse. They tied him so he couldn't escape, placing that _thing_ on his head. The Faustus method worked wonders on him, apparently. They'd gotten inspiration from the MK-Ultra experiments the CIA ran when they began making more of them. Super Soldiers, coded to follow orders.

His programming hurt. Eventually, the Soldier sat with him. His mind was shared by two now. _I am part of you now. The Captain thinks you are his old friend, but he's dead now. He struggles to hold on to his past. He can't get used to the present. He's in for a rude awakening._ James had to agree.

Sometimes, he still felt the ache in his arm, even when his new arm was in place. That star reminded him of the damn book. He was glad that thing was incinerated. BARF, God was that name stupid, helped beyond words, Bucky was so grateful he could've kissed Tony. And if he did, well, that was no business except his partners'.

He didn't want the nightmares. He couldn't risk dissociating again.

Goddamnit, he couldn't sleep. "Fine." He growled, lifting himself out of bed, the spaces in between him missing.

* * *

Peter tried to take his mind off the squeezing of his binder, groaning as he adjusted in bed. Grinning in difficulty, he replied to a sarcastic comment from MJ with a meme, rubbing his chest.

He didn't want to take it off, despite being over his hour's limit. He couldn't believe he had to wait to get top surgery. Once again, he cursed the universe for giving him this body. Dysphoria sucked, so badly.   
Grumbling, he backflipped off his bed, replacing his binder with a sports bra and slipping on his favourite hoodie, the one with the Stark Expo printed on the front, and the Stark Industries logo on the back.

He was truly getting sick of Flash's transphobic taunting, but thanks to his and MJ's reputation as the Spider Duo, he barely had to worry about it any more. He only truly had to worry about the blatant misogyny of some people, but that was something for another time.  
  


He remembered the Expo, holding his head held high as a Hammer drone pointed its beam at him, only for his dad to swoop in and decimate the bot with a repulsor. His dad was awesome, but his mom was the one he respected the most. She could make a room go silent with the raise of a brow, like a Russian winter. It was awesome. Both she and MJ terrified him.

He had flashes of the Vulture incident, being trapped under that building. He'd been wearing his binder at the time, had taken his back out from his C7 to his C3 vertebrae, but despite being half broken, MJ helped him out, and together, they crashed the jacked plane down on Coney Island, saving the Vulture from being blown up by his own suit. That had been awkward around Liz.

Then, Mysterio. He'd put trust in the wrong guy, and he thanked his lucky stars MJ had had the sense to switch out the EDITH glasses. Later, she told him her Dumbass Tingle was going off, much to Peter's embarrassment. Without the drones, MJ had gone lethal, letting out the Spider as she beat Quentin to within an inch of his life for the cops to find. It had caused one hell of an international incident, and the PR was a headache to deal with. MJ and Aunt Pepper dealt with it like badasses though, and by the end of the week, everything was back to relative normality.

He shuffled about, unable to concentrate. He heard someone pottering about downstairs. May as well go find who that is and be awake together.

* * *

Morgan could hear someone below her bedroom. Everyone in the house felt scared, or worried. Morgan couldn't understand it. Who was it? Surely her Mommy couldn't be scared, she was never scared! Even during that Tha-Thans bad man. Slipping out of bed, she felt thirsty. She wanted Juice Pops.   
  


It was dark on the landing. Mommy, Daddy and Papa had told her to not be afraid of the dark, because it would always protect her. Peter's friend, the boy with the hoodie told her that he would protect her with the darkness without question. So, she felt happy.

She saw Peter on the landing, stopping short when he saw her. "Hey, Momo. What are you doing up, squirt?" He asked, pciking her up to giggles. "I couldn't sleep. Everyone feels scared. Do you feel scared, Petey?" She asked. Peter laughed, booping her nose. "Sometimes. A lot of us are scared because we have to deal with bad boys and girls, understand? These bad people hurt the good people, which is why we defend the good ones." He explains, Morgan frowning.

"Why are people bad? Can't they just be nice?" Morgan was confused, latching her arms around his neck. Petey's hair felt nice in her fingers. "Peter shrugged, bouncing her on his hip. "Some people just aren't nice, Momo. Sometimes they have stuff going on at home, or work, sometimes they're just not nice. It's why we're teaching you how to tell." He comforts, noting his Father on the landing.

* * *

James stood across from his kids, waving silently. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. Peter shook his head. "Binder was winding me up. Morgan's senses are going kaput again. Who's shifting about downstairs?" Peter asked curiously, checking Morgan's forehead.   
  


FRIDAY piped up. "Mistress Stark is cleaning the dining room downstairs." She stated, fitting in with her physical siblings. She wondered what JARVIS would've been like if she and Morgan had met him. Would he be kind? Would he be formal? No matter. Peter thanked her. "We should help Mom, huh Morguna?" He tickled her sides, grinning as she laughed. Bucky watched on fondly, joining them as they descended the stairs.

* * *

Natasha noticed James and the kids coming down the stairs, hands on her hips. "Morgan, you and Peter should be asleep. James, what say you?" She asked sternly, Peter looking slightly sheepish as Morgan stuck out her tongue. "Watch it young lady." Natasha joked, taking her from Peter. "You wearing your binder?" She questioned. Peter shook his head in denial. "No, took it off like five minutes ago." He stated. Natasha felt relaxed at that, she hated his tendency for over-wearing that painful looking thing. "Nat, they can't sleep, leave them be. Besides, if my hunch is correct, Morguna wants Juice Pops, right?"

Morguna clapped her hands happily. "Please Papa?" She begged, James grinning wolfishly at her expression. "Sure thing little one. Nat, why don't you set up a movie for us to watch? Pete, want anything?" He asked the younger boy, who shrugged. "If it's alright, could I have popcorn?" James ruffled his hair. "You don't have to ask, darlin'. Just watch what you eat, I don't care if we're superheroes and we can't get fat, it's good to eat healthy."

* * *

Tony came up from the lab, noticing Nat and Peter cuddled on the sofa. "Everything alright?" He asked concerned. It seemed to be a bad night for everyone right about now. His bambino grinned cheekily up at his dad. "Just sleepless nights. Papa's getting Morguna some juice pops, while I'm getting popcorn. We're gonna watch a movie, wanna join?" Peter requested. Tony looked to Natasha, who simply shared a look that said _don't question it._ "As long as it's not Star Wars again." Tony quipped, Peter gasping in mock hurt. "But it's the best trilogy of the century!" He retorted. Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not even the best _series_ of the century. That honour belongs to the Lord of the Rings." Tony stated, Peter rolling his eyes, Natasha piping up.   
  


"Jason Bourne is the best, argument over." Daring the boys to raise an eyebrow as James came back in with Morgan clutching a cola juice pop, while James clutched a massive box of popcorn, handing it to Peter. "We need to curb your sugar addiction Morguna." Tony commented, to Morgan groaning as she pressed herself into his side.

Yeah, their little ragtag family filled each other in, completing the other. They were all they needed, and everything was fine. As commotion from the TV filled the room, Tony focused out, looking about. He was so lucky to have this.


End file.
